The Documentary of Uzumaki Naruto: Prank King
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: They would see what happens when you get on the bad side of Uzumaki Naruto. Just watch. He outran ANBU and goes around in an orange jumpsuit. So suffer the wrath of an idiotic genius. Will be a one-shot... probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see. I believed I was writing a little too much angst and suicidal and murder and cutting and... well you know the point. So I decided to write something a little more light hearted.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Will never be mine. Now will you leave me alone so I could cry?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Documentary of Uzumaki Naruto: Prank King<strong>

_OoO_

Come. Look. No, I wont bite. I have something to tell you. It's important... _*Opens the door* _This, you know where this is, don't you? Yes, we're in the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, you'd know who that would be, wouldn't you? This is a secret, so don't tell.

_*Looks around* _It's nothing nice, huh? Milk cartons here _*Kicks one into the trash bin* _some instant ramen there. _*Wrinkles nose in distaste* _Don't make that face, I'm trying to make a point. Now this room, right here, this is his room. Nothing nice, huh? The beds all messed up, and he didn't even have the decency to pick up his pajamas. _*Rolls eyes* _My point? Yes, I'm getting to that.

Oh. Look, what's this? _*Moves some magazines aside* _What does this say Dear? I couldn't hear you, repeat that please. _*Reads* **"Complete Guide to Intricate Trap Making"**_ Hm... wonder why he would have this old thing? Oh, and what's that? _*Opens up crumpled piece of paper* _Read this too. _*Embarrassed* **"Easiest Way into the Hyuuga's Mansion and Where they Keep Their Undergarments"**_ Oh! Naughty boy he is, why on Earth would he have that? *Shakes head*

Gosh! I'm getting off topic. Try... behind that paperback on the third shelf. _*Looks and is shocked* _Yes, surprising, really. Go ahead, read it. I wont tell... I promise. I'll even seal it with a kiss. _*Pause* _Fine. Just read...

_OoO_

**Hatake Kakashi: Revenge Prank 342**

**Likes: Reading his stupid porn**

**Dislikes: Not reading his porn**

**Hobbies: ... I'm too young for this**

**PRANK #342 HAS COME INTO FRUITION!**

The scrambling of light feet hit the top of an old roof, the small stone bricks already falling apart. "He's going to regret what he did to me." The figure said, an almost crazed look on his young face. "Oh is he going to regret it."

Out of his weapons' packet he fished out a small piece of paper that, at first glance, seemed to look like scribbles. The boy smirked and made the 'ram' sign. "Kai." He whispered, the paper growing as he threw it in the air.

He tied a thin length of ninja wire around one of the surrounding pillars, then the next and the next and the... I think you know where I'm going with this, hm? Balloons filled with unmentionables were duck taped to the ceiling, the Master Mind behind the operation testing the stickiness. "It should fall around 11 tomorrow." He murmured silently.

He grinned insanely and started to set the traps. _This kunai goes here, that shuriken goes there. _The boy paused... _Where should this sword go...? Oh! Here! _A soft giggle came from his lips, eerily similar to one Perverted Sannin.

A scroll was popped out of his bag, around seven inches and kinda flat. Shrugging, the boy wrapped the blanket around his face, the bow tied under his nose. "This will end his reputation." He bit his lip and smeared blood onto the scroll, a disgruntled bird appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry Hachi." He muttered, giving the bird the supposed 'ransom note'. "You know what to do with this, don't you?" The bird nodded and let out an excited and shrill call. The boy quickly wrapped his small hands over the bird's beak. "Shhh!" He said loudly, looking around and pushing the bird to do his job. "Go." Hachi glared at him, but flew off.

The boy smirked as a loud cackle escaped his mouth while he watched his creation take off into the night. "That one-eyed cyclops will curse the day he made a fool out of Uzumaki Naruto!" A flash of blue and a large Fox's smile was seen before the figure took off to his own apartment.

"Damn. Should buy a camera. Can't wait for the fireworks to go off tomorrow."

_OoO_

A shrill scream echoed throughout the village as Naruto woke up. "Thought that was Hachi." He said sleepily, getting up to brush his teeth. "Kakashi." He blinked before what he heard fully entered his head. "KAKASHI!" He shouted and hurriedly shoved himself into his habitual jumpsuit.

"Camera!" He swiped the disposable camera off the table and took off at a sprint towards the Hatake Compound, mentally cackling like a loon. _Oh! I can't wait to see what happened to my favorite Sensei._

Another scream shattered his thoughts as it came from the opposite direction. _Seems like the Hyuuga's finally got my letter. _He quickened his pace, intent on getting to his teacher before the Hyuuga's went homicidal.

He was over the last roof when he heard laughter. Almost tripping, he straightened to find Kakashi out of his compound and in tears, crying over his Orange book that was sliced and diced.

_He still has the stuff over him! _Naruto cackled aloud this time, but no one payed him any heed. He smirked and decided to start taking pictures, wanting very good blackmail material on this particular AnBu.

**Snap!** _Oh, that was of his mask-less face, showing of his handsome countenance to the world. _**Snap! **_But, it's too bad it was ruined with the **very **feminine panties that slid down to cover that face of his. _

**Snap!** _His body this time. Those 6-pack abs being shown and flaunted to the women._ **Snap! **_There's the glue, sliding down the front of his body, only to drop down to very cut up boxers, boxers that wasn't even his._ **Snap!**

_Owaa~ He was colorful also. Orange was an awesome color if I say so myself._** Snap!**_ Where's the- oh, there it is. A pile of orange books stood of to the side, burnt and wet._ **Snap!** _Seems that seal is very good for containing the elements._

Naruto let out a crazed little giggle when the Hyuuga's came into view. Hiashi himself at the front of the line, his Byakugan out in full glory. **Snap!** _Blackmail is_ _the fucking shiz. Blackmailing a Hyuuga- is even better._

"Hatake Kakashi." The Hyuuga Head said calmly, though all could tell he wasn't. "Why are you holding our undergarments hostage?" The man questioned ferociously, letting out a good deal of KI.

Naruto sat back on the roof, eyes wide. _Wow. That's one scary mofo. Lucky I am not the cause of this... somewhat. _

Kakashi, still in a state of shock from the loss of his porn, said one thing that caused Hiashi to explode. "You're not wearing underwear Hiashi?" The man nearly went apoplectic. "YOU'RE WEARING THEM YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR AN ANBU!" He screamed, pointing at the torn up boxers. It was at that time, the letter in Hiashi's hand went flying, only to be caught by a curious bystander.

_Dear Hiashi,_

_ I have your Clan's undergarments hostage. If you want them, come to the Town Square at exactly 1130 am. And yes, I even have the women's._

_Sign,_

_Hatake Kakashi._

There was a dead silence as the person who read the note was being stared at. But unfortunately, Kakashi had no time to get away as right that second, a frilly red thong fell down onto his face.

His hand crept up to the thing, holding it in front of his face. "Whose-" He never got to finish his question as he was then mobbed by a group pissed of women. As you all know the saying right? _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _It changes somewhat to, _hell hath no fury like a konoichi violated._

**Snap!** _Oh! It looks as if I got Kakashi-sensei's attention with that lost shot. _Naruto waved and whispered words only Kakashi's extra strength ears could hear. The man paled.

Happy he had his message heard, Naruto took of into the sun, cackling like a witch the whole time screaming, "Blackmail!"

This left Kakashi with some rather angry Hyuugas as he backed up against the wall, mentally terrified of both the Hyuugas and Naruto.

**"Never cross Uzumaki Naruto. For when you do, a fox comes out to play."**


	2. Ocs for Hire

**OCs for hire**

The first three people who sends me their OC profile, ONLY ONE, will have their character in the next chapter. That is all.

Oh yeah. I'm going to be using them to prank two of my least favorite genins.

So... yea. Have tolerance of me writing about your Oc.

The skelly is below.

**Name:**

**Age: **Either 12/13. They are genin

** Crush:**

**Looks:**

**Kekkai Genkai: **Not some super powerful one. I will ignore your message/review.

** Bio: **Have at least enough for me to write a descent story about them, at least a paragraph.

**Pet (if you have any): **Don't make it stupid. Like a nine tailed fox or a dog that spits fire. Think of this like your nin-pet. Like Akamaru or something.


End file.
